A New Years Wish
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave and JJ both get their New Years wish. Written for TML's birthday! Dave/JJ/Henry


AN: Alright Criminal Minds fans I'm back for a bit! Been working on other things, but have no fear it is New Years so here I am with a new story! I have no clue what I'm doing yet, but I do know it will have Dave and JJ in it. This is for my good friend TML, who wanted this for her birthday. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own only the plotline about to come!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave stared idly out his office window. He didn't have to be there, but he didn't want to be alone in his apartment. He had brought Mudgie with him and decided to try and get some extra work done. He had been there for four hours and had not one word or signature to show for it. His mind kept going back to JJ. The blonde media liaison would not leave his mind. And he had tried to think about someone else for weeks, but he kept coming back to her smiling face. Her face screaming out in pure ecstasy as he hovered above her as he showed her how much he loved her.

"David Rossi, you are going to be the death of yourself" Dave muttered under his breath as he shifted to ease the pain of his erection. He sighed and turned back to his papers trying to focus.

"Dabby Dabe" a voice called out. Dave looked up and spotted JJ and Henry, both wearing their warm winter coats. A large smile planted itself on his face.

"Little man Henry. What are you and your mommy doing here?" Dave asked as he moved out from behind the desk and pulled the little boy into his arms, snuggling him gently. JJ smiled as she took a few steps inside.

"Well, Henry was bored and I didn't want to be at home, so I knew you said you were coming in to get a head start on paperwork, so we came to see you and see if we could convince you to leave that boring stuff and entertain us" JJ said. Dave thought his smile couldn't get any wider, until her words sunk in.

"Where's Will?" JJ looked away.

"He's moving out today. His whore is helping him" she said quietly. Dave froze. Oh William LaMontagne Jr. was going to pay for hurting his JJ.

"Well lucky you, I was bored here. What do you say to grabbing Mudgie and heading over to the park? Then maybe we can get something to eat" Dave said. JJ pointed towards his window.

"The sun went down a long time ago Dave. What are we going to do in the dark?" she asked. Dave stood and slung Henry over his shoulder, making the little boy scream and laugh. JJ smiled as Dave grabbed his coat and Mudgie's leash.

"Well, we'll just have to figure something out won't we?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"He's asleep" JJ muttered as Dave navigated his car to his cabin. They had decided to head there to ring in the new year. What was better? The woman he loved was sitting beside him, Mudgie was curled up next to Henry, who was asleep, his little fist curled into a fistful of fur. Dave put the car in park.

"Looks like we'll have to carry him in." He looked at the hold Henry had on Mudgie. "I'll get Henry, you carry Mudgie" he teased. JJ rolled her eyes as she jumped out and ran to the back door, opening it and gently prying Henry's hand away from Mudgie. The dog jumped out and followed JJ and Henry possessively as they walked into the cabin. Mudgie waited for Henry to be put in his bed before the dog jumped in behind him and curled up, falling back asleep. "Mudgie has never been so protective. She really loves him" Dave said. JJ grabbed his hand and led him back to the living room.

"And what about you Dave? How do you feel about Henry? About me?" JJ challenged. Dave gulped and glanced at the clock. Five minutes to midnight.

"Here I was, going to wait, but you dare to ask me. I love you Jennifer. I love Henry. I can't imagine my life without you. When I had originally planned this, I don't know what I was expecting. I guess I was hoping you would leave Will and realize that you loved me, but this is… unexpected and now I'm rambling and I'm…." Dave's words were cut off by JJ's lips. His hands went to her hips to steady her as her arms wrapped around his neck. As they pulled away, Dave shot a look to the clock. It was just after midnight.

"We love you too Dave. Will went to his whore after I continuously told him no. He accused me of not wanting to sleep with him because I wanted to be with you. He heard me call out to you in my sleep a few times. We tried to make things work, but it wasn't fair to either one of us" JJ said. Dave stared at her.

"I'm not an ass?" Dave asked. The past few weeks JJ had been pushing him away and becoming frostier with him. Yesterday she called him an Italian asshole. Classy. JJ laughed.

"No definitely not an ass. You are amazing to both me and Henry. I couldn't ask for more. Happy New Year Dave" she whispered. Dave smiled and kissed her once again.

"Happy New Year to you too, Jen."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so that was not my best. Sorry! But Dave and JJ… JJ TML, JJ! LOL! Thanks for reading, now please review!


End file.
